


Didn't Leave No Warning (you naughty thing you)

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come Eating, Domestic, Light Angst, M/M, Protecive Gwilym, Rough Sex, Table Sex, ben never learns, fighting over stupid shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Things were getting a little wild at Gwilym and Ben’s house;“You left the fucking toaster on!”akaharlee has a spat and fucks the problem out of existence





	Didn't Leave No Warning (you naughty thing you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> here's for the people who requested angst, there was a couple of you, hope this lives up to your expectations. Special thanks to @uglyfucker for fleshing out most of the plot ily bby.

Things were getting a little wild at Gwilym and Ben’s house;

“You left the fucking toaster on!”

“That’s because you always have toast, why would I turn it off? Turning shit back on and off again wastes more electricity, which I pay for!”

“Thanks Energex for that little tip, but I’m having a tough time giving a shit after nearly electrocuting myself washing up dishes!”

So, for a little backstory, Gwil had been doing the leftover dishes after breakfast as he usually did, though, for once he didn’t have toast, but Ben did, so he saw the toaster, but assumed Ben had turned it off. Going about washing up, he’d moved to brush his hair out of his eyes, when a few droplets of water from his hands went flying and landed straight into the turned-on toaster. Toaster+ a bit of water= steam and a very panicked Gwilym Lee.

Ben, being the logical one for once, wasn’t putting up with his ‘almost died’ excuse. “I’m sorry, do you wash the dishes in the bath? No? Well then you wouldn’t have fucking died, stop overreacting,” Ben wasn’t genuinely livid, but the mix of accusations and shouting being thrown around had put him into cut snake defence mode. Gwil on the other hand, was the opposite, he was not at all joking around, and somewhat sensing the battle was lost, he stormed off upstairs and seconds later, Ben heard their bedroom door slam shut.

The two avoided each other the rest of the morning, Ben getting ready for work as best he could without access to his room, and Gwil likely sulking and holding Ben’s clothes hostage. The blond was relieved that he had work today, not enjoying the idea of what would’ve happened if they’d both stayed home all day. If Ben was honest, he wasn’t sure why Gwil was so upset about the toaster thing, because neither of them were stupid, toasters don’t explode from a few drops of water, so Gwil was never in any danger, which gave him little to no reason to be as pissed off as he was.

Starting the journey to the set, Ben shook the thoughts off, not wanting the spat to mess with his acting abilities, so he switched on some loud music and tried to forget the events of the morning. It worked, kind of. The filming went alright, in fact, it helped with the more emotional scenes they’d filmed, the simmering anger still in his system somewhat making the shouting and carrying on a bit too easy. Nobody complained though, and the scenes were over almost painfully fast, the day wrapping up so quick was like a kick to chest. Despite this, Ben was exhausted and dreaded coming home to a possibly still hostile Gwil. It was times like these that he dreaded good acting and professionalism.

By the time he got home, he’d explored every detour in the local area, stopped to look at the same fountain roughly six times, and had done a short bush walk in clothes that made the task as gruelling and uncomfortable as possible. Still, after all this, walking into the house was the worst, not even Frankie being as welcoming and loving as usual could save him from the subsequent kick to the dick that was Gwil ignoring him.

Sure, Ben had mostly been expecting this, but it was still incredibly unnerving to not get his usual hug and kiss kind of welcome home. So, more than a bit thrown off, Ben doesn’t bother trying to engage with the other male, instead, he silently makes his way to their room, then to the shower, the hot water doing little to quell the annoyance already starting to tug at him. Trying to shake the desire for confrontation, Ben locks himself in the bedroom for five or so long minutes, laying back on the mattress, ignoring how the pillow next to his face smells of Gwil’s shampoo. It actually works fairly well, and once Ben deems himself safe for human contact, he heads downstairs, into quietly pissed off Gwil territory.

Any feelings of inner peace immediately die in Ben’s chest when he lays eyes upon the tall brunet, seemingly returning from serving Frankie her dinner. The two stare silently at one another for a moment, and Ben finds himself thinking that Gwil might say something, only to have the thought debunked immediately when the other male moves to walk right past him.

“Okay, what the fuck, surely you cannot still be mad about this morning? If you are, I’m sorry, I was stupid to leave the toaster on, happy?” Ben hadn’t meant to actually say it but found himself somewhat relieved he did speak up.

Gwil looked like he was considering retreating for a moment, before something changes in his eyes, the brunet straightening up and forcing Ben back a step. “This isn’t about the toaster, you have to realise that!” Gwil snapped, his face somewhat disbelieving that Ben didn’t know what he was on about, when the blond said so, Gwil scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You got hurt, Ben, I know you did. You didn’t even bother-no, you didn’t even _consider_ telling me, I found out through the fucking internet! That’s what I’m so mad about it, I was worried, and I was ready to comfort you, but you didn’t even bother to say ANYTHING about it.”

Ben felt his annoyance shrivel up and turn to dust in his mouth as Gwil continued to rant about trust and letting him know about important things, about Gwil wanting to protect him and help him every second of the day. Ben felt guilt hit him like a brick wall, and knew he had to stop Gwil whilst he was ahead, before the brunet could spiral and somehow end up blaming himself. “Gwil, stop, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, and I know you’re too damn proud for your own guilt sometimes, but we’re a team, a family now, you can tell me stuff!”

“Gwil! You’re not listening I’m fi-”

“Do you not think I’m open enough? Is it something I’m doing?”

Ben clenched his jaw for a moment as Gwil continued to spiral, his voice somehow so caring that it was aggressive. The blond took a moment, before stepping forward and harshly gripping the back of Gwil’s neck, sealing their lips together firmly and simultaneously stopping Gwil’s tangent in its track. The taller male relaxed against his lips a moment, easing into the kiss, their tongues sliding each other’s lips, Ben’s free hand gripping the fabric of Gwil’s shirt tightly, the other male’s hands coming to rest against the blond’s sides.

It was then that something changed, maybe some residual irritation from either of them, it didn’t matter, all that Ben knew was that now they were moving, hands grabbing and pulling, teeth grazing lips and tongue’s fighting for dominance in each other’s mouths. Ben’s sweater was flung over Gwil’s shoulder, the latter’s button up getting half torn off in the frenzy as the brunet crowds Ben against the closest surface- the kitchen table. The second Ben’s feet are off the ground, Gwil is yanking his pants off his legs, the taller male’s own sweats quick to follow the small pile of abandoned clothing.

The prep was a bit tedious without any lube, but between Gwil’s spit, Ben’s precum, and Ben being too turned on to really mind the slight dryness, Gwil was able to stretch the blond out nice and thorough, curling and flexing his fingers until Ben’s crying out and begging for more. By this point, Gwil’s cock is like a lead weight between his legs, and he’s glad to obey the other’s demands.

Ben’s legs are clamped tight around Gwil’s hips, his nails digging into the skin on the brunet’s forearms. The shorter male grits his teeth as Gwil sinks into him, both tense and left gasping for air as he bottoms out, their lips joining in a heated kiss, Ben’s fingers scraping against Gwil’s scalp as his fingers lace into the brunet strands. It’s then that they start moving, the taller male’s thrusts slow and deep, hitting the right spots, but igniting a flame of desire in Ben, a desire to be somewhat paid back for making Gwil so upset.

“Harder” Ben practically growls as their lips part a moment, his demand punctuated by his hips bucking up against Gwil’s cock. At this, the latter speeds up slightly, hand sliding up over Ben’s throat, thumb stroking the outline of the blond’s Adam’s apple. However, Ben is still not appeased, and as they separate for air again, he fixes Gwil with a dagger-like stare, his lips part in a sneer “harder, you bastard.”

The curse ignites something in Gwil, and suddenly Ben finds the hand against his throat slipping to his sternum, before Gwil is slamming him back against the table. Ben can only mewl in surprise as his back hits the surface, and he only has a moment to recover before Gwil’s fucking him into the wood, fingers pressing marks into his hips and chest respectively.

“Should’ve done this… when I found out you were, fuck, keeping secrets from me” Gwil huffed, the hand against Ben’s hip disappearing before suddenly striking the back of one of his thighs, sending the blond crying out and arching his back up, angling himself perfectly for a direct hit to the prostate. The mix of sensations makes his eyes sting, tears threatening to brim as Gwil continues to fuck into him. “Should’ve fucked the truth outta you… wouldn’t have been too hard, fucking slag” Ben moves a hand to grip the back of Gwil’s neck but finds the hand that had been on his chest now ramming the offending limb back onto the table.

Ben swears he’s never been more turned on by Gwil than he was right now, the brunet throwing most of his usual gentleness out the window to fuck Ben good and proper as payment for being left in the dark (even if Ben was actually okay, and Gwil had fallen victim to misinformed media). He knew he wouldn’t last much longer with Gwil acting like this, his orgasm was building threateningly inside his hips, the blond arching and writhing and moaning out with every snap of his boyfriend’s hips.

“If you make a mess of this table, I’m gonna make you clean it with your tongue” Ben only just heard Gwil’s threat over his own mewls of rapture. The words make him only too aware of how much his untouched cock is aching, and he’s prepared to beg, when perhaps the last sliver of mercy in the brunet has him wrapping his hand around the leaking cock.

Ben’s trying his hardest to control himself as Gwil’s divine fingers slowly squeeze and stroke his length, but the second Gwil hits him with an in synch thrust and hand twist, he’s a goner. Ben comes with a choked gasp, back bending up harshly, hips moving in short, stuttering thrusts as he spends all over Gwil’s hand and both their stomachs, the blond’s thighs the only thing saving him from having to lick the table clean.

Though, as Gwil continues to fuck into him, the brunet moves his somewhat come covered fingers towards Ben’s face. Surprised, but too orgasm calm to argue, he slides each digit individually into his mouth, tongue sliding up over each finger and cleaning off whatever come there is. During this, he and Gwil hold each other’s gazes, the brunet watching as each finger disappears into Ben’s mouth, his plump lips bracketing it and tongue dragging up over the digit.

It’s this and the clenching around his cock that finally finishes Gwil off, the brunet squeezing down on Ben’s arm still in his grip, the shorter male gasping as he finishes cleaning off all of Gwil’s fingers. His eyes sliding shut as he feels Gwil spend deep inside him, the sounds the other makes are almost enough to tempt Ben into half-mast. Gwil makes the most gratuitous noises when he comes, long shuddering exhales, half moaned curses, Ben’s name with a dozen or so changes in pitch, Ben is almost sad when the man above him pulls himself together enough to put a stop to the sounds.

Gwil lowers his head to rest against Ben’s chest as he slowly comes down from his high, his hand still possessively clutching at the blond’s wrist, still pinned against the table. His other hand, the one that had been licked clean, stroked comfortingly down his side, nails bluntly dragging over the heated skin. Their quarrel had been literally fucked out of existence.

“Have I convinced you that I’m alright?” Ben murmured, sliding his free hand through Gwil’s sweat-damp hair, the brunet humming agreeably in response. They stay like that until Gwil can gather the strength to stand himself back up, grimacing as he pulls out of Ben, the lack of lube painfully obvious on the slide out. Ben takes a moment to wiggle off of the table, his sweaty skin unsticking as he moves, heading for the closest box of tissues to wipe the mess off of his and Gwil’s stomachs.

As he wipes at Gwil’s torso, the brunet leans in close to his ear, his voice gravelly and worn “you learnt your lesson?”

“Yes.” He hadn’t, and he already knew he’d do anything to have a repeat of whatever just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request or comment below! or u could hmu on tumblr :)  
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
